


Hyphenverse: FFxivWrite2020

by Hyphen1582



Series: Hyphenverse [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, hyphenverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 9,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyphen1582/pseuds/Hyphen1582
Summary: A series of prompts from FFxivWrite2020 that I'm using to explore my characters and the universe where they interact.Originally posted on tumblr ( https://hyphen-yaeger.tumblr.com/ )-Never Beta'd-
Series: Hyphenverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477997





	1. Crux

**Author's Note:**

> I'm exploring my XIV characters.
> 
> This chapter's characters are: Hyphen Yascaret (Male Viera) & Hyphen Azora (Female Hrothgar)

“I say we only need to approach them and let us be known, I mean, what else are we supposed to do?”

“I know that but how to do it?“

The pair of voices could be heard in an area filled with trees just outside the camp where the the blue haired adventurers were resting

“Focus Hyphen, this is a serious problem!“ the male viera said 

“I know Hyphen, altough I’m more interested on how are we gonna avoid the confussion about our names at the moment“ the female hrothgar.

“Does it matter? we are like the same anyways” he answered getting down from the tree he was at a moment ago.

“Did you managed to see anything?“ she questioned with excitment

“They are starting to wake up, I say we…” he was interupted by her hand touching his hair “What are you doing?“

“Cleaning you up! You got a lot of leaves in your hair, were you trying to transform into one?“

A tone of pink apearing in his face.

“Well no but we got important things to…“

“Hyphen!“ a new voice joined out of nowhere.

Due to the surprise, Yascaret climbed the tree again and Azora went into a battle stance.

“Ah! sorry I startled you both, but I’m so glad I was right!“

All Yaeger could see was confused faces

“You see, I’m this shard’s Hyphen“

“This shard’s?!“ Yascaret said climbing down the tree once more.

“Yes, I know it’s a bit complicated but come down to camp and we’ll explain everything… well, what we know so far at least.“

Yascaret and Azora follewd Yaeger thorugh the path to camp.

“So long for your convoluted plan, right?“ Azora said with a smug smile.

“Ah shut it Hyphen“

“That reminds me, we gotta get you some nickname, is confusing if we all are called the same, right _Hyphen_ ~?“

A smiling face followed by laughter from Azora, and a pink hue apearing again followed by a smile by Yascaret. Maybe this wasnt a big of a problem like they once thought.


	2. Sway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm exploring my XIV characters.
> 
> This chapter's characters are: Hyphen Tia (Male Miqo'te) & Hyphen Yascaret (Female Viera)

“Not quite”  
“No, move to your left first“  
“You two, good, but you two, not there yet“  
“Follow my lead“

It felt like a long day for Y’Hyphen Tia, and they just been at it for around 40 minutes. Teaching the group a new dance for the ball was proving to be more complicated than he thought at first.

“You know what Gen? I don’t think is gonna stick to us soon“ Witty said

“Maybe only you should go tonight“ Cavalier said as he stoped Star from a twirl.

“What?! No! I need you guys there, I can’t do it alone and if you only stand there it would look weird” Tia replied 

As he was seeing all the “embarasing” and “not ideal” ways it could go, Bold stood up and walked towards Tia.

“Pay attention, is not hard“ she said looking at the group and gaining everyone’s attention inmediately.

She hold Tia’s hand with one of hers and rest the other in his shoulder.

Tia’s eyes started to glow and looked up to meet her eyes with a happy expression.

“Pay attention guys, first you start moving gently to one side, and then the other...“

“I’m no one to judge, but the size difference is quite funny“ Witty whispered.

“Now everyone together“ Yascaret said and everyone followed the viera and miqo’te pair.

“Thank you Bold, you are the best“ Tia said with a smile and ready to burst into happy tears. “We’ll succeed at the party tonight!“ 


	3. Muster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exploring my XIV characters.
> 
> This chapter's characters are: Hyphen Yaeger (F) -> All the Hyphens

It was the early hours of the morning, a hard cold that you could feel going against your skin, that makes you go back to bed the moment your feet touch the floor.

Yet in the Jeweled Crozier a line of 15 blue haired adventurers were seriously embrazing the cold

“Hyphens!“ a female Hyur had to barely turn up her volume to be heard.”Do you know why you are here?” se said in a serious manner walking alongside the line looking at each one in the eyes.

“Yes ma’am“ all of them asnwered at the same time.

“Everybody got their lists?!“ she showed them a piece of paper without stopping walking. “Money?!“

“Yes ma’am!“ Everybody showed her an item similar to hers

“I would have punch you if you didn’t!“ She stopped at the middle of the line.  
“I know you don’t need me to tell you once more what the objective is“ Another intense looks between her and each of the Hyphens.

“BUT IF YOU DON’T GET THE ITEMS IN YOUR LIST BEFORE THE TIME WE HAVE SET, THEN WHAT’S THE POINT?!“ Her volume was now up and she was conveying a lot of energy for the cold that was in the air

“NO POINT AT ALL“ The rest answered

“WE WAITED SO LONG FOR THIS, WE WILL GO INTO THE BATTLEFIELD AND WIN“

“OHHH!!!“

“WE ARE WARRIORS! WE WILL CONQUER THIS DAY OF LIMITED TIME ONLY DESSERTS AND WILL NOT ACCEPT A NO FOR AN ASNWER!“ She walked to the shops that were starting to gather people.

“NO DESSERT LIFE-TIME SHAME!“ the rest of the Hyphens continued behind her with their list in hand.

They were now going into the battlefield, each one radiating an imposing aura and without any intention of loosing to other dessert enthusiast.


	4. Clinch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exploring my XIV characters.
> 
> This chapter's characters are: Hyphen Haji (Female Lalafell)

She has been at it for a long time, throwing objects and letting out sounds of frustation.

“Do you want us to help you Witty?“ one of the members of the group said.

“No! this is my battle! I have to win, for her!“

Her eyes, fixed on the prize, a cute accessory she could put on her chocobo to make her look even cuter, if that was possible.

She was down to her last shots. Aiming to the prize, preparing her launch and letting it go...

3 shots left

She could do it, maybe if she used all her body to impulse the projectile...

2 shots left

“Keep your cool Hyphen, you can bring it down“ she thought to helself

1 shot left  
Her final chance

She let out a deep breath, cleared her mind and

“Achoo!!!“

Her sneeze, out of nowhere had made her throw the last ball.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh hells!“ she let out as a scream “Let’s go guys“ moving her nose a bit as to stop a second sneeze or maybe as to stop her upcoming tears, she began to walk towards other stands of the Kugane festival.

  
“Miss! Miss!“

She stoped and looked back. The man running the stand she was moments ago came running towards her.

“Miss, that last shot was a great one! You took down not only the accessory but this second prize as well“

Still with her confused face, she looked at the man and thanked him, continuing walking with the group

  
“Did I really did that?“

“Uh? sure you did Witty, it bounced a bit but it knocked down the prize, we saw it!“

“You have great strenght and luck“

  
It might have not been what she had in mind, but after spending so much time there, she would take her win and wear it with pride.

“W-well yeah! it’s me who are we talking about! I’m great!“


	5. Matter of Fact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exploring my XIV characters.
> 
> This chapter's characters are: Hyphen Haji (Male Lalafell)

“Have you ever wondered where this come from?“ One of the Hyphens asked

Without lifting his eyes from his book, the lalafell answered “Well, those usually came from mines, although rarely you can find them on the ground” **  
**

“And how about this one, _book_?“ the adventurer put the object right in front of his eyes and as fast as he identified the object, he answered back

“That? you get it from gathering around Mor Dhona“

“You know a lot of things _book_!“

The lalafell smiled at the compliment and turned the page of his book.

“But I dont think you know what this taste like!“

Turning his head, Hyphen looked at the picture his friend was holding.

“As a matter of fact, I do. It tastes like eating a worm with dirt and pinch of sun lemmon“ he proudly said clossing his book.

“And how exacly do you know what a dirty worm with lemmon tastes like?“ his face now closer with doubting eyes

A pink flush covering the lalafell face “L-ook Hyphen! we-we are late! We have to keep going!“ making his chocobo go faster than before, he left his friend behind.

Maybe is best not to answer to all trivial answers...


	6. Sleep (Free Day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exploring my XIV characters.
> 
> This chapter's characters are: All the Hyphens

**All the Hyphens**

When the day has come to an end, and the stars shine so bright in the sky, the body asks to relax.

But sleeping, as many things, is sometimes unique and changes from person to person, and what could one say about a certain blue haired adventurers group during a camp day?

_Foundation_ is one of the last to go to sleep because of her diary writting habit or because she had so send/ return some letters. taking off any armor and loosen up her clothes with the posibility to change into pajamas, she sleeps on weird positions but facing the entry of the tent, just in case...

_Mirror_ gets to sleep when he feels like there is nothing more to be said in the group for the day, as he always wants to be there if someone needs to let something out. He will change into a set of confortable pijamas and sleep face down on the pillow, feet facing the entrance.

_Witty_ almost always tells Rhel to go to sleep first. She will brush her hair a couple of times before getting into confy clothes before going to sleep. She... sleeps parallel to the tent entrance.

_Book_ has to be reminded of changing into something confortable when he is already in his tent. He will grab some “light lecture“ as he puts it and get confortable. 90% of the time, he will wake up with the book in his face; good thing he does not drool much.

If she had a choice, _Star_ would bring her sleeping bag outside so she can look at the stars everynight, but that was something that could not be done everyday. She falls asleep arm over her eyes. Beware of what arm is covering her face, as you don’t want to be slapped in the middle of the night

_Swift_ , oh sweet Swift; there are times when he sleeps all night and times where he sleeps in 1 hour increments. Lately it seems he is getting more sleep by being surrounded by his fellow Hyphens. A change he appreciates and shows as the bags under his eyes are much less vissible now than on the first days he arrived.

_Rhel_ tries to stay awake and not be the first one to rest every night, and so far she has not succed. As soon as her head touches the pillow, she won’t get up until her body has its batteries recharged.

_Tia_ is part of the club “weird sleeping positions“, almost ending with him waking up and his body all in a twist and rambling a bit everynight, no one really understands what he is saying in his sleep but it seems its funny by the way he smiles while doing so.

_Beacon_ has made a habit of having some space on her side in case someone has a bad dream or can’t sleep and needs someone to confrt them. She doesn’t mind, they are there to support each other.

_Tender_ sleeps with his face looking up, has a bottle of water in his reach just in case and always makes sure twice the tent he is sleeping in is well secured, it had fell down in the middle on the night one day and he does not want it to repeat.

_Soul_ prepares everything she will need in the morning and places it right next to her, she clips on her bangs and sleeps looking up because getting her bangs to be in place properly the next morning is always time consuming for her. She is the one who will sleep with fluffy and warm socks.

_Cavalier_ makes sure everything is safe before calling it a night and on nights when he can’t sleep he will walk around camp making sure it stays that way. He lets down his hair and has a coat he likes to sleep in. He is the one who would have something extra do defent himself at reach aside from his fists.

_Bold_ is an antithesis of Soul and Sunshine in the socks department, as she will sleep without them 90% of the time unless its really cold for her. She would change into a super baggy pijama and curl into a ball as much as possible to sleep.

Although _Shadow_ enjoys sleeping on trees on ocasion, the would not say no to a soft sleeping bag or similar. Most of the time he will expand himslef like a starfish before sleeping, so he wears a warm set of pants and a longsleeve shirt so he does not have cold.

_Sunshine_ joins club warm socks to sleep, they dont have to be fuzzy but just warm enough for her. She sleeps on her side and says goodnight to everyone she passes by on her way to the tent. She has a second pair of covers somewhere in her belongings, just in case.

Local _Engineer_ , or _Engi_ for short, does a quick check on the tents after the incident with Tender, not because he does not trust him, but because he himslef can really be sure if he did a propper check before. All he needs most of the time is just something soft to lay down. Covers? not really, thank you. But he will have some light ones if the night gets too cold, but he rarely uses them


	7. Nonagenarian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exploring my XIV characters.
> 
> This chapter's characters are: Hyphen Yaeger (Female Hyur)

“Excuse me, miss?” A voice cried out “Miss Warrior of Light? Miss Hyphen?”

She turned around to enconter a child, around some 10-11 years old.

“Yes? How can I help you with?“ she asked back.

Turning its head, the child looked at their parents who just smiled back as to give their kid courge.

“You see miss, I have this task at school of asking people how they see themselves in the future...“ their speedy confidence getting a normal pace “And I was wondering if you would liek to tell me”

She felt honored, no one comes asking something similar to her, and they already have their paper out ready to take notes, how could she say no?

“Alright“ moving from the bussy streat into the wall of a near store, she sat on the floor, followed by the kid who did the same.

“Where do you see yourself in 5 years?“ they asked

“Well... A lot of things can happen in 5 years, more than you can imagine I assure you“ She said as her memories of past adventures came to her mind. “But I would like to still be going on adventures and seeing the world. I still have a lot of diary pages to fill with anecdotes.”

“Ah! true, true, I think that was to be expected” Looking up they came with a second question “And what about 30 years?”

“Wao, 30?! That’s a tough one...” She closed her eyes as to sort her thoughts before answering. “You know, adventuring is different for everyone, sure I hope to still travel the world and fight once in a while, but I want to be able to keep helping the ones who need it and those who have nothing.... and- well, I don’t know...” A bit of pink appearing in her cheeks “...I hope I can do it along side someone I love as well”

Bright eyes directed at her when they finished writing “Oh Miss! that sounds so nice! I bet you could make a lot of people happy, oh! and also that you find someone that you love as well”

She will do her best.

“One last question miss. How do you see yourself when you have 90 years?“

“90?!“ She let out with a bit of surprise and a laugh “I just hope I can make it that far, you know?“

The kid let out a little laugh as well

“I hope I can still bake for my friends and people I hold dear to me“ A melancholy expression on her face. “But tell me, how do YOU see me as a 90 year old woman?“

“Eh?! Me?!“

“Yes, what do you see in my future?“

“Well.... I can’t say for sure, I’m not an Astrologian or something similar, but I want you to be like 200 years old and train future adventurers like me or my older siblings... Oh! maybe you can be a teacher as well I bet you have a lot of stories, oh oh oh! or maybe you can be a guild master and pass your knowledge to others, I don’t know“

“That sounds really nice, mybe I can try that as well“ She said with a smile

“Ah, that was the last question, I have to go now Miss, Thank you for your time“

“Ah it was my pleasure... hey, if you see me on the street again, let me know how your task went“

“Sure! will do Miss!“

Running back to their parents, the kid waved at her before turning and getting lost into the river of people walking on that busy day.

Her face was now in a soft expression and her heart filled with kidness. This is the type of things she wishes she could protect forever.


	8. Clamor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exploring my XIV characters.
> 
> This chapter's characters are: All the Hyphens

“Is it happening again?” Rhel said entering the room “I’ve thought that we had standed our ground“

Engi rose from his seat, arms crossed and with his nose wrinkling. “I guess we did... on that front. We can’t be sure of what they are arguing about“

Shadow’s ears trying to get any sound coming from the corridor “What is happening?“

“Ah! it’s true, you two were not here when that happened.“ Star said as she peaked out of the room.

“Foundation was part of a big discussion with the leaders when she had enough of their mistrust about us and our circumstances, it was before an important movement during the liberation.“ Mirror said with a frown from the other side of the room.

“It seems something similar is happening, and right as a similar important move is about to be made. Maybe they still don’t trust us enough on that front“ Beacon added

“If they have a problem with us, they should act like the adults they say they are and talk with us about it, not directing all the complaints towards her“ Yascaret said.

With a loud sound, Cavalier hit the table in forn of him and let out a sign of frustation. “I’m tired of this“ Moving towards the door, he stoped right at Star’s side. “They are gonna hear form me“

As on signal, Witty jumped from her chair and followed him “Move your asses Hyphens. He’s not the only one with thoughts in his mind, is he?“

The group of blue haired adventurers were walking with confidence towards the room where that loudy and angry meeting was held when they were interrupted by some guards that blocked their way.

“Please go back“

“Hells no! we got some issues there“

“Go back or else...!“

“I wanna see you try!!!“

If the screams were loud from one side of the door, now one party could not hea what was happening while the other could hear all the fuzz.

“I’ll take it!“ Tender said before the door was hit several times before it was oppened by force.

All the noice and complaints from the corridor now loud and clear in the meeting room. It was their turn to complaint and settle things once and for all.


	9. Lush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's characters are: Hyphen Lowell (Female Elezen) & Hyphen Yascaret (Male Viera)

“Are you serious?” Star said surprised looking at the viera in front of her

“Yeah! You know, once in a while sleeping over a tree is nice. You get to see the stars under a lovely curtain of green, and in the morning sun, the green looks so beautiful” Shadow said 

Taking a hand to her face, with an absent look she added“Sounds like a nice view” 

“Indeed it is”

“...a nice view”

“Star, you just said that”

“Ah! I think I know a place like that!”

Star jumped from her place and started to fill her bag with essentials

“Come on! Start packing, Shadow! We might get just in time to see the first stars of the night”

“Oh... yes sir!”

“Mooooove!!”

——

At the top of the biggest tree they could find, two that are really one were making some kind of bed and were getting ready to see the sky spectacle. 

Although the head of the male viera was still trying to de tangle something in his head.

“Say, Star “ he began. “Why is your nickname Shooting Star? I’ve tried to come to a reason for it but I can’t get one”

“Ah so that it what was in your head” Laying down on the sort of nest they have just finished, she looked at the sky, waiting. 

“Well, we don’t come up with the names ourselves, you know that”

“Yeah, I mean, I like the name I got but I don’t know why I got it” 

“Jackpot!” She said mocking him with some finger guns “There it is.” 

Turning her head back at the sky she continued.

“I had no idea about mine as well. I thought it was because I like shiny things, or maybe because I was like a shining star in her eyes, until I asked her, she said I...”

The stars starting to appear in the sky filled her mind now and there was no turning back 

“They are here, Shadow!”

He let out a sign, he will ask later. For now it was time to look at the sky.

Pointing at the constellations, chatting a bit, and eventually ready to close their eyes for the night. 

“Wait till tomorrow star, the morning view from here will be great, I can feel it already!” The viera said with his las energy for the day, but before he closed his eyes, she spoke.

“You know, you should just ask her” as she yawned a comfortable silence was in the air. “You might not get the reason you thought of, but I can assure you it can change the way you look at yourself, even if a bit, and for the better”

She was right, why wanting to get more tangled in this train of thought when he could just ask? Plan and simple. 

With a seemingly little weight out of his shoulders he finally closed his eyes, ready for the green spectacle what would await them come tomorrow morning 


	10. Avail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's characters are: Hyphen Dotharl (Female Au Ra)

“So... have any of you tried to do something about it?” Witty said crossing her arms

“We tried to...”

“Ahhhh? No sir, no ma’am, that is not even what the initial deal was” a loud complain from Soul could be heard in the distance

“We tried to bribe her”

“To distract her”

“Aha, now that that is settle, let’s talk about this one” Another statement from her. 

“To ask her to go do shopping elsewhere”

“To make her just stand here”

“Even Cavalier and Engi tried to drag her by force.... but she held so tight to the counter”

“Ahhhhh?!?! Try again and you might have a deal” Soul chanted from afar once more.

All of them signed at the same time 

“Guess we’ll have to wait till she ends”

“But...” Witty added sadly “her ice cream is gonna melt”


	11. Ultracrepidarian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's characters are: Hyphen Azora (Female hrothgar)

“Don’t you think so, Sunshine?”

She snapped back from her trance

“Ah, I don’t know yet, I’ll let you know soon”

She spent the rest of the day running around searching for people and asking them their opinion and new doubts she had, it was like every time she crossed a door, there was another one in front of her already. 

She asked the people in the library, the market, the knights, people from different city states... but she could not find a right answer, at least one that felt right for her

Tired from running up and down, she returned to the inn they were staying at. 

“Sunshine! Where have you been?”

“We lost you after that conversation”

“Sorry, I just didn’t knew what to say, so went to investigate”she said with determination

“But why? It wasn’t a big thing”

“I didn’t wanted to say something such as an opinion of something I don’t know” she crossed her arms

“You didn’t knew about it?”

“Well, and what is your opinion after that?”

Collecting her thoughts, she opened her eyes and look at them both “I still have no idea, is difficult, you know?”

“No it isn’t!” Both said in unison.

Looks like picking a favorite berry among all that exist is a difficult choice for her 


	12. Tooth and Nail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's characters are: Hyphen Lowell (Male Elezen)

“Please, pray tell the recipe for the potion you have used here, it would be of great use in our adventures” Swift asked so some local healers in the outskirts of Rhalgr’s Reach

“Sorry young man, we can’t give our secrets that easily”an old lady said to him

“But....” he started when he was suddenly but calmly interrupted

“But if you help us a bit o round here, we can give it to you” the old lady once again said looking at him In the eyes. 

And so, Swift started lifting packages, mixing potions, being a test subject, preparing dinner and gathering ingredients dropped from rare monsters.

By the end of the day he was beaten, he felt worse than when doing a raid with the group. 

“Good work today young man, go freshen up and sleep, tomorrow new tasks await you”

He opened his eyes in disbelief, Will there still be more?! Where is his protector now that he needs a hand? 

Well, if he really wants it, it will have to cost him. 


	13. Move (Free Day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's characters are: Hyphen Dotharl (Male Au Ra)

“Engi! Move!!”

  
Cavalier shout as he pushed the other with all his body weight.

  
Engi tripped and rolled over as Cavalier stopped the attack with his sword.

Be that the attack was so powerful or maybe it landed in the sword’s soft spot, but even with all his might he could not reflect the attack.

  
Shards started flying and all he could feel was warmth coming out around his chest, and then, black.

….

..

.

“…en…”

“Bud….”

“Cavalier!”

  
He opened his eyes and sit up quickly, causing his chest area to hurt enough to bring him back down in an instant.

  
“Ugh…shite” he said as Swift got closer to inspect if the wound had opened again

  
He took the arm of this companion in a sight twist of his own arm “Is Engi ok?”

  
“Geez man, worry a bit about yourself” Soul said with a weak smile at the bottom of his bed.

  
Rising from the floor, soon a big figure stood at the foot of his bed. “I’m ok, all thanks to you”.

Fidgeting with his fingers, he looked up to the injured Au Ra. “I… I’ll be more careful. Thank you Hyphen”

  
Cavalier managed to let out a painless sign and smiled. “Not your fault, I’m glad you are ok, Engi”

  
As if on command, Engi tried to fought some tears forming in his eyes as he tried to hide himself behind little Soul, with no avail.

  
“So doc” looking again at Swift, “how long will I’ll be here and for how long will you all keep camping on the floor?”

  
“With the help of some magic, I would say 3 days or so”

  
“Can’t you do it in just one?”


	14. Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's characters are: All the Hyphens

“Hyphen, do you feel different? Even if a bit?” the one examining the female hyur asked.

  
“No… not really” she answered. Turning her head towards the male sitting at her side, she continued “How about you, Hyphen?”

  
The hyur man that looked like her and that just appeared a couple hours ago out of nowhere just looked at his hands with a look that was difficult to read “I feel normal. Nothing weird besides the I know reason of why I’m here”

  
Every time she returned with a new companion portraying the same hair, eye color and curiously enough, a much similar aether the examinations started a new and got longer and longer.

  
“Are you sure you don’t feel different at all? Have you fave difficulty because of it?”

  
“I don’t feel different at all” was the answer that kept being said time and time again.

  
It was until recently, when the 16 of them, or at least the 16 so far, had, without a word, sat around the fire one night.

  
Breaking the comfort the sound of the cracking wood in the fire made, Tender spoke

  
“Do you remember when they were asking all that stuff about if we felt something weird or that if something had changed?” He paused, and as if he was waiting for something to happen, right when the wood cracked again he continued “I think I felt something”

  
No one said a word, yet everyone was searching for something on each other’s eyes.

  
“Weight, pressure” Bold let out trying to describe it. “A sort of clic” Engi added.

  
Wide red eyes looking at them both.

  
“Like a puzzle of sorts, but…” Rhel closed her eyes trying to figure out the rest.

  
A quick look to everyone and then to her hands “the pieces fit, but do we complete the puzzle?” Foundation added.

  
There it was, everyone knew deep down that was it. It wasn’t bad, and surely it made them feel that they could do more at times, but was that it? Does this puzzle has only 16 pieces? What for? Do they make a whole? And if so, what’s next? 


	15. Ache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's characters are: Hyphen Yaeger (Male Hyur)

_It’s weird, but if you think about it, the weird thing would be if it wasn’t._

_It’s easier at this point to track Sunshine and Shadow’s time, I’ve forgotten how much time the others have had, surely Swift or Book are counting…. and I have forgotten about mine as well…. how much time have we, have I been in this shard?_

_Is is right to talk about this in terms of shards to begin with? I bet not even The Twelve know._

_I lost count of how long I have been here, nor we know for how much longer or what for._

_It’s really fun, there is something to do everyday and we get to do things as normal, as if we were in our original places, without some burdens of course._

_I like it here, is not different and I’m grateful to everyone._

_But I also hate it here at times._

_It hurts to see all this people, who we know, who I know, but they don’t know us. Or rather, they don’t have the same memories as we have._

_It has happened before, more recently lately than when I first arrived._

_Talking to people, asking for things and both of us remembering things differently… it hurts._

_It hurts knowing that where we come from there are friends, family, lovers, companions…. all of them worrying about us, searching for us; and we can’t be there_

_It hurts at times to see them, it makes us sad at times, but at the same time, it makes us wanting to give it our all._

_Makes us want to solve the why are we here, figure out the purpose and find a way back…. back and forth if possible._

_Makes us want to try out best_

“Hyphen, are you ok?”

Lucia’s voice made him snapped out of his trance

“Ah, yes, thank you . Come on Lucia, the others are already way ahead!”

Walking though the corridor, Hyphen could not helped but to put his hands into fists.

_We’ll figure it out. We have to._


	16. Lucubration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's characters are: Hyphen Azora (Male Hrothgar)

The sun was long gone by this time.

Yet, in the dark and still hours of the night, a light was still shining bright from that one inn room window; a light that has been there for the past week or so.

In the room, there he is, Hyphen working, late at night as he has been doing during the past week.

Making blueprints, cutting, throwing things and starting again, all for the sake of fidelty, of making a replica… a wind-up of his new friend in this shard, his lovely mount, and a memento for them to keep.

Wno knows when they will be able to go, but he did not want to lef them without nothing.

Evrything had to be perfect for him, or really close enough. If he could, he would even make a 1:1 replica, but alas, a wind-up only had so much space for him to work on.

And after long nights of never ending work, it was done! It was finally done!

A quick run test, and it was like looking at his friend right there. He can’t wait to show it to the others, and to his friend.

He turned of the light, finally going to sleep with a satified amile on his face


	17. Fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's characters are: Hyphen Crow (Male Roegadyn)

“Whoa! Mister, watch out!” A kid shouted out of nowhere

There it was again, that clumsy trait. What was he about to mess up?

Hyphen managed to stop walking just in time, and stood still, one leg in the air trying to keep his balance.

A kid came running towards him, and quickly took a piece of chalk front he ground.

“That was close!” The kid said “we would had less chalk to keep painting”

Bringing his leg back to the ground, he took the time to look at what the kids had made, games on one side and drawings on the other. It felt nostalgic.

“Aren’t you afraid it’s gonna fade? The skywatcher said it might rain today”

“Well yeah, but we can always come here another day and do it again”

Such an innocent tone, sometimes we forgot that children’s perspective can refresh our own.

He smiled.

“Wanna draw with us?” The kid asked giving him a chalk piece.

“Sure, for a bit” he knelt on a free space among the kids.

“What will you draw?”

“A baby Branchiosaur of course!”


	18. Panglossian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's characters are: Y'Hyphen Rhel (Female Miqo'te)

She is always like this, all smiles even when here eyes are crying.

Showing optimism, trying to be the one doing it sometimes must be hard, but sure she does keep doing it, be by nature or by duty.

With simple things

“Come on guys!, 2300 malms more!“

“But it’s still a lot!“

“Yeah, but we’ve come so far already“

On rainy days

“You are such a strong person, I’m sure your partner admied that and would want you to keep your head tall for the good things that will come in the future“

And in uncertanly

“I know we haven’t been able to figure out why we are here after this time, but that doesn’t mean we should stop. We might just need a new approach. We can’t give up, the answer can be around the corner!“

And no one would have it any other way.


	19. Where the Heart is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's characters are: Hyphen Yaeger (Female Hyur)

Someone had asked that before on the adventurer’s guild, and for some reason, it had stuck with her from that day on.

“Where is your heart, Miss Yaeger?“

What else could she say at that point? She was a fresh adventurer still blind to what the future would bring. Of course she said “at home“

But home at that time had only one meaning, her house with her siblings and parents.

She never thought that question would “haunt“ her from time to time at night. With time that answer had evolved.

It was no longer just her own family; at times it was with her FC friends, with the Scions, with the guild friends...

After spending time in Ishgard, her heart started to have a constant. Her heart was still at home, but home lately had felt that is was alongside the Lord Commander of Ishgard, Aymeric de Borel.

It just felt different than the previous answers she had, sure her heart was still there, she would never change that, but this new home, this different one felt warmer, just right.

To say her heart was at home was correct, and for her, he is home.


	20. Full Parties (free day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exploring my XIV characters.
> 
> This chapter's characters are: All the Hyphens

Getting 16 adventurers to “adjust“ is no easy task, nor it was when they were only 4, or even 2...

With time they encounter a way that works.... most of the time.

Foundation stayed as the designated MNK, while Mirror took the place of the RDM.

Witty changed easily to the path of the BLM, and Book... well, nothing to be surprised by when he autoproclaimed the paties SCH

In a change of sorts, Star picked the DRG job, while Swift took his finest and sharpest blade as a SAM.

Mindful will heal the party as a WHM, and Gentle, no other class fits him like BRD “It just goes with me, you know?“ his words exactly.

“But this won’t do well, right?“ Beacon once said “We need someone in the front lines!“ her axe by her side, now a WAR. Tender will throw away his confort of being in the end of the squadron if that means he can protect his people, and so, the PLD of the group.

Soul had a bit of trouble deciding a class... would she be support? maybe a damage unit? in the end, she decided for the AST job, she would bring her stuborn self into the protection of the group.... and a bit of damge as well. Cavalierhad no trouble at all, without a second more, he picked the DRK.

Bold took advantage of her ligth feet, no words needed, DNC was the way to go. When Shadow arrived, surely had less to pick from, but was that even a problem? Unkowningly following Bold’s path, the NIN path was for him.

Sunshine had no prouble at all, MCH was the way she went with and Engi joined the tank mini group as a GNB.

The group has mix and match most of the time.

“What should be better here?“  
“Are you ok with that?“  
“How are you feeling? Wanna change?”

Yet, once in a while, everyone needs a change of pace right? sureley that’s not the only class they know, but when chaos needs to go out, you might find the whole group doing some dungeon or trial, even a raid everyone with the same class... you know, for fun.


	21. Foibles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exploring my XIV characters.
> 
> This chapter's characters are: Hyphen Crow (Male Roegadyn)

It was adorable, seeing a roegadyn as tall as him be clumsy from time to time; it made you want to protect him, while in heality he would be the one protecting you first.

He would be about to drop that expensive potion and catch it just in time; yet he would drop whatever he was doing in order to shield you from damage.

He would stumble at times while walking but he could carry you without any trouble.

He would spoil things he made for himself from time to time, but he would complete any ask or favor you asked him in the cleanest way possible.

It was his little quirk, but we love him.


	22. Argy-bargy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exploring my XIV characters.
> 
> This chapter's characters are: Hyphen Haji (Female Lalafel) & Hyphen Dotharl (Male Au Ra)

“No! why don’t you undertand?” The girl said a bit annoyed.

“Because you are wrong!“ Aparently he wasn’t getting behind on the noisy level.

“YOU ARE SUCH A FOOL”

“HELLS WITTY, ACCEPT YOU ARE IN THE WRONG!”

  
“Why are you fighting?!“ Sunshine interrupted the shouts

“Cavalier here does not want to accept I’m right”

“I would... IF YOU WERE RIGHT“

“You little.... COME HERE SO I CAN SMACK SOME SENSE INTO YOU“

“I WANNA SEE YOU TRYING“

  
“But why?!“ Sunshine repeated.

  
“MY CHOICE IN HAIR TIES IS BETTER“ both answered in unison.

“...ok...“ Sunshine said silently as she walked away from the explosing discussion


	23. Shuffle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exploring my XIV characters.
> 
> This chapter's characters are: Hyphen Yaeger (Female Hyur) & Hyphen Dotharl (Female Au Ra)

“And then I part the deck in thirds and join it all again“ the aura said

“Mmmm“ taking her hand into her chin with a thought expression, the hyur added “That sounds so much like you“

“Ah?! what do you mean?“

“You know? the order, how much care you put in parting the deck.... sounds like you“

  
A sight pink in her cheeks. “Then how do you shuffle your cards Foundation?“

The hyur let out a joyful laugh “You won’t like it, but I’ll tell you“

Soul had a curious look in her face, like how much different was her way of parting the deck compared to her counterpart? Was it that bad?

  
“You know how they shuffle triple triad cards? That quick fan like movements?“

“No.....”

“Ah, see? I told you you would not like it“ Foundation said looking away from her

“But the cards are longer than Triple Triad’s! You might bend them!!“

“... I had bent them a little.... more than a couple of times. Good thing I can replace them easily!“

Soul took Foundation by the collar of her clothes and shaked her “You are not supposed to treat the cards in a rough manner“

“I can’t help it“ Taking the au ra by the arms to make her stop “I’ve been playing Triad longer than I’ve been an Astrologian“

“For how much longer?“

“For like 12 years? give or take“

  
Soul started shaking her again with more force than before, if that was possible “THAT’S MORE OR LESS HALF OF YOUR LIFE, BY THE TWELVE!“

“Please stop shaking me! You are gonna shuffle my memories as well!!!“

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH“ both let out at the same time while one was shaking her anger and the other trying to stop her


	24. Beam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exploring my XIV characters.
> 
> This chapter's characters is: Hyphen Crow (Female Roegadyn)

It was not because she was tall… well, she is but that’s not the main reason.

She is a figure you can catch from affar when you most need it, with open arms to give you a warm and comfortable hug.

She can be a beam of light in a dark room willing to warm any heart and provide some light to those who are not ready yet.

She’ll be a beacon, a confortable island on an ocean filled with uncertantly.

Always there for you, without expecting anything in return.


	25. Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exploring my XIV characters.
> 
> This chapter's characters are: All of them

What do they wish for? Is it a banal thing or maybe something close to the heart?  
A wish can be something small and the next second they can have a wish that weights heavy in the heart.

Foundation’s daily wish is to get them back home, no one knows how yet, but oh boy everyone is trying. She has other wishes of course, getting back home, give him a hug... be in his arms, see the kids in the orphanage again to play, getting a big meal in the next camp/town.... an off day...

Mirror wishes to take burdens from his counterpart’s shoulders, he wishes to be with his chocobo back at home, and with each passing day, he wishes he could see his own Lucia... his Lucia smiling back at him once more.

Witty often wishes for people to listen to her and do things her way at least for one day... is that difficult?, she wishes to have a library of interesting and unusal objects that everyone can take, use and take back.

What do you think Book wishes for? more books? well... you are not wrong, but in reality he wishes to write and publish a series of books about candy. He has some drafts but he never gets confident enough to work further on them. Also a hammock, he wishes to sleep suspeded in the air.

Star wants to see all the eautiful sights there is to see, yet, she wishes to one day tent a bar where she can create drinks based on all the beautiful places she has seen. Surely that will be an interesting adventure.

Swift wishes to write, to preserve all this remedies and knowledge usually the elderly people have; how much will he be able to preserve? But oh he wishes that as we gets older that he can get more and better sleep, this thing about being easily awoken since he was a kid more often than not gets him on his nerves... also, if there is a remedy out there for the bags under his eyes, he wishes for that as well, with all his heart.

Good old Mindful, she wishes for a future where people can laugh and smile more than they cry and suffer; wishes to be scary for bugs so they can’t ever brother her again, and for people to continue enjoying things they loved as kids.

Gentle wishes to hear almost all of the music in the world, he thinks that knowing all of them will be boring, he wants to keep discovering, keep creating music. He wishes people can appreciate more the complex ways music and dance can make you feel.... and with that, he also wants a life time support of shoes and strings

Beacon wish for simple things: making people happy, for life to keep being interesting, for some time to just fish and now have any worries in life.... and cute clothes, she wishes she can have a whole closet full of nice clothes that fit her like a glove.

The ever lovely Tender wishes for some day have or at least work at a farm, after his adventuring days are over.... or even at breaks. There is something about that kind of manual work and being with animals that makes him happy, that makes his soul happy.

Talking about souls, Soul’s daily wish is for a method, a remedy...something to keep her bangs in place, she gets tired of combing them everyday, but she likes that style.... so maybe she is stuck with it. She wishes to return home and compare all the feathers she had collected... and to hug her tribe

Cavalier wishes for people to get out of dangerous situations! at times it takes a toll on him to always be on the look out for dangerous things, altough at this point is second nature to him. One thing he also wishes for is to have a place where he can make people mounts and mascots prettier.... who would have though based on his appearence?

One of Bold’s wishes has already come true, finding friends that were not bothered by silent attitude, that were confortable with her nature of speaking less, do more; and she is grateful for that. She wishes she can have a house big enough for all her friends, near a calm river surrounded by fuit trees. Some day...

Shadow wishes he could have met the group earlier, eve with all that it entitles, he trully wish he could comprehed better all the situations and history the rest of the group have, but he appreciates this situation as well; this made him wish to creat as many good memories as possible with everyone he meets, as life is unpredictable and time goes by fast.

Sunshine wishes to join the steelworks when her adventuring days are over to help the next generation; if she could choose, her getting a special line of wepons be her brand alone... maybe her friends could help her promote this new line.

Engi... since he was a kid his wish has been the same, create/build things that can help people... he has made silly things in the past that some may say have no use or are no prectical, but that’s not stopping him. 


	26. When Pigs Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exploring my XIV characters.
> 
> This chapter's characters is: Hyphen Yaeger (Female Hyur)

“Oh darling, that sounds nice but I don't know...“ her mom had told her that day.

“Yeah Hyphen, sounds as probable as seeing a pig fly“ her sister added.

“Well... you never know, there can be flying pigs somewhere out there“ the 4 year old said looking at the window with a lost look.

“Who knows, now you two finish your game and go after help your brother get the things here“

“Your turn“ her older sister lightly kicked, making her snaped and place her card in the board.

\----------

“...you really hit your head this time“ Estinien said after his initial chuckle had died

“You think that is crazy as well, huh?“ Both of them at the top of a tower, watching

“Well, weird things had happened before, it would not be that crazy if you are involved“. A soft smile on both appearing “Yet, would it be as crazy as the sight of a flying pig?“

“Who knows....Maybe you ar..“wide eyes on her face had located their target “There it is! let’s go!“

Both jumping down on the target from the tall tower

\--------

“I’m so tired, no more please!“ Alisaie said as she hit the ground to recover.

“The Pixies are...“

“AHHHHHHHHHH!“ Urianger sudenly interruped by the scream of the Warrior of Darkness

“What’s wrong?!“ Alphinaud said as he went into battle stance

In a second, Hyphen had run towards a couple of pixies playing with what it looked like a flying pig

“Portly Porxie”

“...It’s a Portly Porxie!!“She said with all the joy in the world

“But why such enthusiasm?“ Alisaie asked her.

“Feo Ul!“she called

“Wait, What are you doing?!“

“It’s a flying pig! a Portly Porxie! I have to make my mom see this! she wont believe it! my sister as well... and if we can find Estinien, even better“

“But how....“

It was useless, she was already doing whatever was in her mind and as open to help as she was, Hyphen could aslo be stuborn.

“Hahahaha this is gonna be great!“


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exploring my XIV characters.
> 
> This chapter's characters is: Hyphen Yascaret (Female Viera)

She entered her room, beaten from all the fight that day.

She had taken a bath, and changed into confortable clothes, but her relief for the day was when she sat down on on her puffy chair and put her feet up in her bed.

A relief from being all day up, jumping, dancing, and having to wear shoes due to the harsh environment the battle was in. ah, the worst for her.

She relaxed on this state before quickly opening her eyes. She got up and went into bed; for as confortable as she was, it would be a problem to sleep like that all night.


	28. Irenic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exploring my characters
> 
> Today's spotlight: Hyphen Azora (Male Hrothgar)

“Guys, guys!“ the hrothgar was saying getting between his friends “what’s wrong?”

  
“Oh nothing, just that this arse is making us do unnecesary things by following him today!”

“Oh that’s not true, you are just mad because you don’t want to do any tasks!”

You could literally see th fire comming out their eyes, ready to fulminate the other in an instant.

  
“Well, tell me more and we could try to figure it out something“ Azora said

As if on command, both pair of eyes turned to him

“Hells no!”

“Please?“ opening his eyes as wide as possible.... this could not fail

Both left a sigh “What do you have in mind?“

  
Hehehe, he had this one in the bag, Engi will bring peace to this matter, end the conflict and FINALLY he will be able to get back into working on his little experiment without shouts incoming left and right all the time, finally, peace.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exploring my characters
> 
> This chapter focus is on all the male Hyphens

A soft laugh left Foundation’s lips, with a soft blush as well.

“Ok, stop... we know you love him ok? hahaha that is no surprise at this point“ Witty said

“Yet, is nice you think he would be a nice father“ Soul entered interrupting Witty.

“To be fair, the evidence is in his favor; is more likely to think so“ Bols said

“Ahhhhh“ she put her hand to her face “Enough about that“ Foundation looked up at the group of boys. “Then what are your opinions about them?“

  
The boys of the group were at the other side of the camp doing some taks, for how long? who knows at this point?

  
“Let’s see, how about Book?” Sunshine suggested.

The lalafell was clalming sitting by the fire cutting ingredients for that night’s meal alongside Swift, who was taking the cut ingredients and making some stuffed pastries with them.

“I don’t know guys... he is the type to lose interest one day out of nowhere“ Witty say

“I think that the paternal instict would bloom in him... but like, he would have to really think it over“ Mindful said with a super serious face

“If you ask be, it would be the best if it just happens out of nowhere, you know?“ Star added with a happy face while gaining a lot of curious looks “It would be more like him, imagine he gets someone to take care of out of nowhere, he will devour all the books about it, and put them to the test right away, and at the end of all the journey, he will write his own book about it“

“Ah no the interest is part of the instict, so to speak?“ Sunshine asked her

“Bingo“

All of them let out a soft -ahhh-

“Now that we are there, how about Swift?“ Beacon suggested.

“Ok, ammm....oh oh, I believe that he would be the type of parent to be at the side of his baby during night, you know just in case?” Sunshine said

“Yes! and when the kid gets older, of if he just takes care of someone a bit older he would be game to answer a lot of questions... how many until he gets tired though?“ Mind added with so much enthusiasm.

“He would be an interesting dad“ Foundation said

  
Their thoughts were interrupted by a scream.

The souce of the scream was Shadow, and with good reason, since one of his ears was traped on a chocobo chick’s beak; behind him running was the chick’s mother running being flollowed by Tender and Cavalier

“How about those 3?“

“Is hard to tell if it is because he, like Sunshine, is new here in a sense, but I would say Shadow is not qualified, at least not yet“ Bold stated

“Ah the instict is has not awakened in that young man“ Mind said so calm.

An unexpected laugh came from Beacon causing a lot of smiles.

“Tender and Cavalier, on the other hand, are way easier!“ Foundation commented

“Both have the paternal instict on their hands“ Soul took a feather from her little bag. “And weather of not is because of the mounts or because is natural, they would be different types of parents“

“Both willing to defend their family, yet you would think Cavalier would not be remotely interested in such“ Sunshine said “Such a mystery....“

  
They finally managed to made the chick let out of his ear making Shadow fall.

Engi and Gentle seeing this dropped the things they were doing and ran to help their friend.

“Those two are in as well“

“While I think both could have a lot of fun being tutors, they are the types of really thinking before being responsables for anyone else, dont you think?“

“Uh... good point“

  
Beacon turned her head “Where is Mirror?“

“Wasn’t he supposed to pick some...“

“Hello!“ Mirror let down the basket he was carrying “Would you like some? They are as fresh as they can get“

Everyone looked at him, taking one apple from the basket

“You are approved!“ everyone said at the same time

“Approved? for what?“ He was just as consufed as one can get.


	30. Splinter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exploring my characters
> 
> This last chapter features all of the Hyphens

How did they ended up in this situation? Not that they are complaining, but they did not expect that the outcome of their actions left them to be building houses....

One moment they were fighting this big enemy, the next they were already in the building meeting geeting thier tasks... oh well.

Soul and Witty were in organizing tasks; making sure all the materials were available.

Book, Gentle and Mind were delivering light supples like, water, meals, nails, paint and other items all across the construction site.

While Sunshine and Tender were on cooking duty.

On the construction taks, Engi was in the planning brigate, making sure the construction was made acording to the blueprints and correcting any errors; Bold and Shadow were the ones working on the roofs of the houses, being putting nails on the beams, or adding tiles.

Cavalier and Beacon were carring wood and iron beams from one place to another and putting them in place for others to work on them.

Mirror and Star were measuring and cutting materials left and right.

And Swift and Foundation were working in the first floor of the houses; putting mails, sanding and paiting

Good thing there were a lot of hands helping this task, so it was compleated in a week or so; such a refreshing task from all the battle they had done lately, and altough it was not the same, all of them ended up with cramped, burnt and splinterd hands. But they enjoyed the task and help the people in the area; so everything was cool!


End file.
